My hectic life!
by Mew Suger
Summary: I was trying to survive. The green flu had started a year ago and I'm one of the last survivors. Now I'm kidnapped by a hunter and a tank who can both talk? I've just decided life must hate me. (I don't own the game not ever played it. I have only watched videos on it and stories so please don't get mad at me if I get something mixed up)!
1. Chapter 1

My hectic life

Summary: I was trying to survive. The green flu had started a year ago and I'm one of the last survivors. Now I'm kidnapped by a hunter and a tank who can both talk? I've just decided life must hate me. (I don't own the game not ever played it. I have only watched videos on it and stories so please don't get mad at me if I get something mixed up)!

Me: This will be totally in Alexis' pov. Please bear through with me. This is more of a way to help me get rid of a fear then anything else.

- Alexis' pov -

I gripped my dual blades tightly as I sliced another infected head off, watching it fall to the floor. It's been a year since the green flu came and I was of the few that were still alive. My dyed dark blue mid back length hair was pulled into a braid and I was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a black tank top. Modesty left when the flu started since I ditched the bra and underwear for bandages. Really helps when you have cup C breasts and holds them up better too. My only companion was a fox, who had decided it was better to fight with a human instead by itself against the hordes of zombies. Her name is Yuki while mine is Alexis. We finally made it to the safe house and I closed the heavy doors. Hearing the moans and groans I knew we just barely made it.

"Hey Yuki. It's finally time to eat!" She yipped as I tossed her a raw steak that I had wrapped in some foil, that somehow zombies can't smell through, before taking a granola bar out and taking a bite. I wish we could find somewhere to stay for good, instead of fighting infected all the time and worrying about not being their next meal. Maybe there is somewhere far out in the country that zombies don't live at. That would be nice to go to and live. I stood up and walked towards a small bathroom with my bag and blades in hand.

"Yip if something happens ok Yuki?" She nodded and looked at the door while eating her steak. I chuckled at the intelligent fox before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Stripping off my dirty clothes and bandages, I quickly scrubbed all the blood, guts, mud, dirt, and grime off of my body and hair. I turned off the water and quickly put my clothes back on to see Yuki come and yip. Hearing a hard banging, I knew it was a tank. Shit, there goes another night of sleep. I noticed a back exit and checked around. Nothing, Yuki and I ran out killing random common infected that would cross paths with us. If I didn't hate being sick before I do now with a passion. We arrived at an apartment building and went inside. After I barricaded the door we started looking around for zombies and supplies. It was a ten story building and was actually still intact surprisingly. We checked the top and bottom floors first since those both had our only exits. Slowly we checked all the floors in between. No zombies, good, lots of supplies, great. I was especially happy to see it had electricity, no lighting though, and girls' best friend, chocolate. Not any chocolate though, white chocolate, my favorite. Along with a grappling hook, shotgun, twin pistols, bullets, and plenty of food. This place was heaven in the fiery pits of hell.

"So Yuki, what floor should we live on? On the bottom we risk getting attacked while sleeping but more exits while on the top would be harder for them to reach but we only have the grappling hook to help us and we risk getting corner." Yuki pointed up with her snout. I nodded.

"Good choice. At least up there we'll be able to fight. You're the smartest fox ever. It's a surprise and a shame you can't talk. Maybe I should teach you how too." She yipped in agreement and I smiled. I don't know what I'd do without this fox. Probably lying dead somewhere or turned into a zombie. Neither did I like so that was a lose lose situation. We reached the top floor and decided on a room in the middle that had the clear view of a building on the other side of the street. It was a perfect way to escape. We both hopped onto the bed of the room. Like most of the others, this bed seemed like it hadn't been touched since before the green flu. Cuddling into the covers, I fell into a light sleep.

- time skip -

It's been a month since we found the hotel. Zombies aren't even coming near it and that's something that seems too good to be true. We live comfortably here, always having food and water, taking warm baths, no worrying about zombies trying to eat us while we're sleeping. I wish I found this place long before. I even found a violin, which I knew how to play. We spent our time in here relaxing, me playing violin, teaching Yuki how to talk, there was even a hot tube and pool on the bottom floor, and luckily clothes. This place is paradise!

- time skip -

I awoke with a start as I heard voices outside the room. Putting the violin, and most of the food that I had in the room in my bag. I put a shotgun, the dual blades, and the twin pistols on my person along with extra bullets and the grappling hook. Yuki got into a fighting beside me as I looked through the peep hole to see a hunter and a tank in front of the door. Cursing silently to myself. I started taking the boards off the window. Luckily it was light out and everything on the streets was bodies, no common infected in sight. I threw my bag over my shoulder as I picked up Yuki and shot the grappling hook to the building across the street. The door open as I started to swing across. Thank goodness this is a gun instead of just a hook and rope. That would be really hard to use with one hand. I looked back at the apartment as we landed on the other side's wall. The tank and hunter were looking out the window and the hunter was about to spring towards me. I had the hook let go as I used it to swing to another building. The chase was on. Joy~

- end -

So... How is it? Please tell me any useful info and how I did please! I'm trying to get the first game for Christmas somehow so I can play the game! I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Silver (Guest) : actually a fox talking isn't unrealistic before there are other canines that have learned to talk english, I've even seen one once. Also, her hair is DYED, meaning she colored it. And if there was a zombie apocalypse, I would want a grappling hook gun to get out of tight spaces or from being cornered.

.

.

.

I don't like flamers if you can't tell. If you don't have anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. I find it rude when someone starts bashing on someone's story in the comments cause they don't like something. I can get maybe pointing out gammer mistakes sometimes but full blown saying stuff sucks or is unrealistic is fucking rude and mean. So keep your damn comments to yourself if your gonna flame.

(So now after my little speech. I only own my ocs. R&R).

- Alexis' pov -

Dodging the Hunter, we landed on another building. Just my luck, getting attacked by special infected when I find the perfect spot to stay. I hate my life sometimes, I really do.

"Yuki, get onto the top of the bag. I need my hand to shoot." She nodded and climbed up my side onto the bag. Thank goodness she isn't heavy. I pulled out one of the pistols and shot at the Hunter. It missed.

"Shit! I can't be missing him now!" I kept on missing and the damn Hunter was getting closer and closer.

"Oh screw this!" Seeing we were close enough to the ground to not get hurt, I unhooked the grappling hook and we fell to the ground. I rolled and pulled out my other pistol and started shooting double fire while Yuki kept any common zombie back. The Hunter landed in front of me as I ran out of bullets. Throwing the pistols back into their pockets, I pulled out my dual blades.

"Thank goodness that I learned how to fight." The Hunter tried pouncing on me and I kicked it over to the side. Swore I just heard it say 'Fuck!' When I did too. I also noticed the Tank that had been with the Hunter from before was coming.

"Shit! Yuki run now!" She nodded and ran off with me right behind her. Reloading one of the guns, I shot at the Tank and flipped over a wall.

"That won't stop them. We need to find a place to hide somewhere. Fast." I then did the stupidest and deadliest thing ever, I tripped over a pebble. Damn my clumsiness! Hearing the groans, I rushed to get up, only to be knocked down again.

"Run Yuki! Save yourself!" She shook her head and tackled the Hunter, making him grunt by the force. Taking this chance, I kicked the zombie in the shin and pushed him off. I also caught a glimpse of shaggy black hair. I held back a yelp as pain went through my right leg. Damn it! Not now! There was a siren and I grabbed Yuki and used the grappling hook to get out of sight as the Hunter and Tank hid. No one is safe from a horde. Not even their own kind.

- time skip -

The horde was gone and I was now bandaging my leg along with any cuts and bruises I got. That Hunter really did a number on me. It was turning dark so I knew that we needed to either to go back to the hotel and hopefully not run into that Hunter, since the Tank should be dead by now, or find a safe house and risk getting caught in the dark and being attacked.

"What should we do Yuki?" She pointed to my sprain leg and shook her head, meaning 'Till that leg is move you are not moving.' I rolled my eyes.

"You do know we'll get attacked up here right?" She yipped and took a fighting stance.

"You'll protect me." She nodded and I smiled. This past year Yuki has been like a sister to me. That made me frown as I started thinking about my little sister who I got separated from about a month after the green flu started up. She was the only family I had left since mom and dad died and I lost her, cause of a fucking Tank and Smoker. I just hope she got away and wasn't killed. I felt something warm on my face and noticed I was crying. Yuki looked concerned but I just shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"It's nothing Yuki. Just thinking about Sarah." She yipped sadly. Yuki had joined up with us then and had been really close to Sarah, my little sister. There was the sound of clothes rustling and we turned to see the Hunter standing on the edge of the roof. I stood up and yelped as pain went through my leg as Yuki stood in front of me and growled. The Hunter got closer as my vision started to get blurry. Oh shit! I can't pass out now! The last thing I saw was Yuki yelping at me worriedly and the Hunter rushing towards me. I wonder if I'll see Sarah again in the afterlife...

- end -

Cliffy!


	3. Chapter 3

My hectic life! 3

Silent Silver (Guest): I know not actually talking. I was going to have her just use signs. Actually I dyed my hair that color and the root still hasn't shown nor has it faded any since I did about almost a year ago. The grappling hook, yeah I probably should explain that. Probably in a flashback or something. Sorry about calling you a flamer.

KiddoxCore (Guest): thanks and I will.

(I do not own L4D but I do own my Ocs). Enjoy!

- Alexis' pov -

Opening my eyes, I noticed I wasn't dead and I was in a bed. Hey that rhythms! Yuki was laying beside me asleep. Sitting up, I winced.

"I wouldn't sit up if I were you." My head snapped up to see the Hunter from earlier. Did it just?

"Yes, I did just talk." Ok, that's a surprise. A zombie that sarcastic.

"How? And why haven't you eaten me yet? Most zombies would." While I didn't want to be eaten, I still want to know why.

"I've always been able to talk and I don't want to eat you. Good enough reason?" I nodded.

"Why haven't you screamed?" I shrugged.

"Don't want to scream. Good enough reason?" I smirked as he growled.

"Hunter, stop messing with her." The Tank from earlier came into the room and I scooted back. How is it still alive? Don't they die after a while of not hitting something? It chuckled at the look on my face.

"I can talk don't you think I probably can live without tearing something from limb to limb?" I shrugged.

"No. That doesn't go through my mind when I see something that can tear me limb from limb easily." He laughed again.

"So, why am I here?" I want to just leave and never get this close to a Tank again. I hate them so much because of them, I don't know wether my little sister is dead or alive.

"Dunno, why don't you ask Jacob? He's the one who wanted to talk to you." So, a Hunter named Hunter and a Tank named Jacob. This is already a really strange day and I'm pretty sure it just started. Turning to the Tank, Jacob, I looked at him questionably.

"We're trying to become human again and to do that, we need help from someone already human. That's why you're here." So they want me to help them find a cure?

"Depends, what do you need me for? If you need to know if I'm one of the people who are immune I assure you I am, I have the bite marks to show for it." I've been bitten twice, both by normal ones thankfully. That shit hurts like hell.

"Not really. We need to get to the military's base to see if they have a cure but we would need your help." That means leaving the city then, I don't want to leave without knowing if my sister is alive and if she is, finding her.

"I want to find my sister first. We got separated and I want to at least know if she's alive or not. Once I find her, I'll leave the city." Hunter sighed and looked out the window.

"Why are girls so touchie?" Time to try something I've been wanting to try. Yuki yipped at me but I didn't stopped, she already knew what I was thinking. Jacob had apparently noticed too and was holding back his laughter. Hunter looked at him annoyed and confused.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" I then kicked Hunter in the dick, hard. He doubled over and fell onto the ground as we all bursted out laughing at him.

"Damn you Bitch!" I grinned.

"I'm a sadist sarcastic bitch actually. Quite rare when everyone is zombies. No, everyone turns into chickens." Hunter glared at me and I smirked. Jacob was still laughing and had fallen onto the floor. I bet it's gonna be hard to get up.

"I already don't like you." My smirk widen.

"Me either but we have to get along or else you can't be cured cause I assure you any other person would have tried shooting your brains out by now. Names Alexis by the way and this is Yuki." This is gonna be one hectic adventure.

- end -

Sorry it took so long and it's so short. School and what not happening. R&R!


End file.
